Fly Away With Me
by FiraFlame
Summary: Vincent's past and lifestyle is being found out by Cid, who feels pity for him. From annoyance, to hate to something they did not expect at all. Rated R for future additions, if possible. CIDxVIN Collaberation with SaeSama. COMPLETE.


Fly Away with Me Written by Fira Flame and Sae  
  
*****************  
  
The day had begun it's depart. The sky a bleeding crimson and rouge. Few stars peppered the sky, though showed signs for development. Cool winds rushed by the hull of the Highwind, blowing up into the darkened figure clothed in scarlet. Rich raven hair fluttered around under the restraint of the headband around his forehead. His deep rose eyes stared out into the infinity's robe. One thing was on his mind, just one. The figure turned from the heavens and treaded towards the deck exit, his metallic footwear clink-clanking on the wooden floor. The stirred up precious memories he wanted to keep safe and hidden.  
  
The main floor was nearly empty. Vincent stepped down the main stairs, eying the cabins lined up on the far wall. All were meant for two people in a single room.  
  
The first one was Cloud and Tifa. Cloud was an okay person, but he had his bad spots. Tifa was the same, he admired her courage. Second, Barret and Nanaki, called Red XIII around others. Barret was a loud-mouth cussing grisly-bear that Vincent preferred to avoid. Nanaki was one of the only ones who Vincent could actually speak with civilized. Nanaki was quiet, intelligent and extremely brave, considering Vincent was triple his age. Third, Yuffie and Cait Sith. Those two he preferred to avoid all in all, one being they were the most immature of all. Yuffie had her high-points, mainly her skills with ninja weaponry. Cait Sith was good for one reason, spying on Shinra for the whole group.  
  
The last room, was his and the captain of the ship. Cid Highwind. Vincent could stand Cid, if given a warning ahead of time. Cid's foul language and incessant smoking habits drove Vincent up the wall. To bed with him, this was too harsh. Although, Vincent would never give this life up for returning to his eternal slumber with the ghouls and goblins.  
  
Silently and stealth-like, the ex-turk treaded towards his cabin. The door let out an annoying screech in protest as it was opened. Once inside, Vincent let out a sigh as he felt himself in a limited amount of privacy. He surveyed the room for trespassers, an annual duty. He found none and felt at ease. He began to unclip the torn and ragged cloak around his shoulders. He let the thick cloth fall to the floor and he pulled the wrap of cloth off of his forehead. His hair fell out of it like a waterfall, the ever so silky and shiny raven color hair. Not a day since he was sealed in his coffin had he washed or conditioned it, though it stayed in such a wonderful state.  
  
Vincent walked towards a mirror placed upon the wall. He took a prolonged look at himself. The only features about him that had changed in those thirty years was his hair, and his eyes. His crimson eyes no longer wore the youthful, energetic aura they once had. They now were glazed over in darkness and knowledge. Vincent turned away from the mirror, which he had stared at so much, he began to see the face of the one within. He unclipped the gun belt from his waist and hung it on a nail on the wall. He slipped off the tight shirt he wore and hung it against the wall, next to his gun belt. Through a glance in the mirror he saw the parallel scars raking across his back. Those scars meant something to him that would drive any other man insane.  
  
He turned from the mirror. The sight of the scars bothered him greatly. They had been re-opened earlier in the day when he was forced to transform, and were just healing over, having resisted any attempt at healing. None of the other demons had left such marks on his body. Why should Chaos be so different? He sighed, unable to find the answers he needed within his own head. Asking the demon directly wouldn't help, only serve to further confuse him. Perhaps he would never know. He sat on the edge of Cid's bunk, the bottom one, and eased off his heavy boots.  
  
The door suddenly flew open, slamming off the bunks. Cid stalked in, hands in his pockets, whistling. Vincent winced slightly at the sudden noises. Cid always had to make an entrance, always made sure everyone knew that he was there. He forced people to pay attention. It could be quite irritating.  
  
"Hey, Vin, how th' hell are ya?" The pilot asked, kicking the door shut with one booted foot. That as another irritating habit, nick-naming everyone he met. Vincent had originally been Vampy until he had calmly threatened to shove the pilot's own spear somewhere quite painful. Cid had stuck with Vin since then.  
  
"I am fine, thank you." Vincent said coolly, turning his attention resolutely to his other boot.  
  
Cid shrugged, used to Vincent's cool exterior by now. He pulled off his gloves, jacket and googles and tossed them in a pile before laying down on the bunk, his feet hanging off the edge, most of him behind the brunette. Vincent didn't think about this until he heard a low whistle from the pilot. Calloused fingers gently brushed his hair aside. "Shit, Vin, didja know you were all scratched up?" Cid asked. "Damn. I know you took a potion, I watched you. What the hell happened?"  
  
"They're nothing." Vincent said, standing. "Nothing at all."  
  
"Bullshit." Cid said, shifting to sit on the edge of the bed. "Nothing my ass. What happened? Something sneak on board and get ya?"  
  
"I said they were nothing!" Vincent snapped, swinging himself easily into bed.  
  
Vincent released a drawn out sigh as he lay on his back, only slightly wincing at the faint pain in his back. He had forgotten his shirt. Every night till now he had quickly slipped on a shirt or a blanket to hide those scars. Well, one person knows. That one person had a very active mouth. The ex-turk felt Cid move around in the bunk underneath him before the bunk stopped moving entirely. Vincent looked to the side and saw Cid stand, his head of blond hair just above Vincent's mattress.  
  
Cid turned around and looked Vincent in the eye. Vincent quickly turned his attention away, more to the ceiling where a small spider crawled across. He could feel Cid's eyes on him. Finally, Cid turned away and went to the pile of his stuff on the floor and rooted through them, retrieving his pack of cigarettes. He put it to his lips and easily lit it with a zippo. He stood there for a moment before turning back to Vincent.  
  
"Just been wonderin', I wasn't there when you told all these guys what the hell happened to you in yer past. So why don't ya tell me now?"  
  
Great, just what Vincent wanted. More people prying at his past. He turned to his side, away from the pilot.  
  
"Not now, I'm tired."  
  
Vincent stared at the wall, hoping that Cid would just drop it and go to bed. He heard Cid walk up the the bunk again. Vincent was relieved for one moment that he assumed Cid was going to bed. He relaxed and got into a more comfortable position. It was only until he felt a pair of fingers run down his back, on his scars. The ex-turn flipped himself over quickly, seizing the hand in his metallic claw. He found to to be Cid's, who had a look of shock on his face.  
  
"Damn Vin, what the hell has you all worked up tonight?"  
  
Vincent released Cid from his claw. Cid pulled his hand back and made sure his hands didn't have any cuts from the claw. He looked back up at Vincent, who was trying to lay back down.  
  
"Hold on." Cid started again. "Don't you ignore me!" Vincent looked up, annoyance showing obviously in his gaze. "All I'm asking is a simple question. And I would LIKE an answer."  
  
Vincent propped himself up on one elbow, giving the pilot a ruby glare. His patience, normally as unmovable as a castle, was worn very thin. "Here's your answer." He said coldly. "And in terms your tiny mind can understand. Leave me the fuck alone."  
  
Cid's eyes narrowed. "I show a bit of concern and I get my head fuckin' bit off, huh?" he asked. "Nice. Just fuckin' peachy." He disappeared from Vincent's view. Hoping he'd finally gotten a bit of solitude, Vincent lay back, staring again at the ceiling.  
  
A click, a drop, a sudden impact, and the ceiling was all of a sudden four feet further away than originally.  
  
Vincent sat upright, his eyes flashing dangerously. Cid stood at the foot of the bed, grinning down at him. The pilot had pulled out the pins that held the chains that kept Vincent's bed up, he was now sitting on Cid's bed, his own mattress swinging beside him. "That'll teach ya some manners, ya stupid fuck." Cid said, the grin never leaving his face.  
  
Vincent rolled to the side, landing on his feet and rising to his full height. He was a good four inches taller than the pilot, despite the fact that he was bare-footed and Cid still wore his thick boots. Cid smirked at him, un-intimidated. "Now," The pilot drawled, taking a deep drag on his cigarette. "Answer at least ONE of my questions. How 'bout the less touchy one. What the hell happened to your back?"  
  
Cid found himself slammed against the door, a very angry Vincent holding him easily by the front of his tank top. "Apologize or pay." The ex-Turk said quietly.  
  
"You're cute when your angry."  
  
Vincent blinked in complete incomprehension. His grip eased on the pilot's shirt as he stared, trying to get his mind to absorb this comment. Suddenly, the pilot twisted, wrenched the door open and shot into the hallway. "You're even cuter confused!" the blond called over his shoulder as he disappeared around the corner.  
  
Vincent stood in the doorway for a long moment. His choices were to give chase or go to bed. He decided on sleep, as the pilot probably knew every hiding spot on the ship. Slamming the door shut, the frazzled man put his bed to rights, refastening the chains to the bar holding his mattress, and climbing into bed.  
  
Sometime later in the night, Vincent awoke to the sound of the door opening. He ignored Cid as the pilot walked quietly to the bed. He could feel blue eyes watching him, gauging if he was asleep or not. After a long moment, he heard a soft sigh, followed by a creak of the bed below him.  
  
"Was just tryin' t' be a bit human, ya bastard."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Vincent pulled himself up from the bed. He was lucky he got any sleep at all with his mind running all that Cid had said during the night. He was hoping the pilot had been joking. But the idea of, what if he wasn't?, constantly irked him. He glanced at the small digital clock on the floor and saw it was nine o'clock. Everybody else was probably up and enjoying their breakfast by now. He jumped down from his bunk and pulled a loose shirt on. He could change into his armor later on.  
  
Entering the mess hall, which was also the meeting room, Vincent matched every face. The only ones not present at the table were Yuffie, Barret, and Cait Sith. Vincent pulled himself a chair at the far end of the table, nearest to the door.  
  
"Mornin' Vince!" Tifa greeted him from the head of the table, next to her sitting Cloud. Vincent nodded in return. One of the shipmates, specializing in the kitchen, came by him. Vincent asked for a coffee and a plate of toast.  
  
The ex-turk's eyes trailed down the table, to Cid. He sat calmly, cigarette in his mouth as always, talking with Cloud. Cid glanced down in his direction for one moment before Vincent looked away. To divert his attention, Vincent quietly asked Nanaki for part of the newspaper he was reading.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Why oh why... did Cloud have to choose him and Cid for his team every day? There were other people in AVALANCHE he could choose. Vincent waited down at the bottom of the rope ladder as Cloud climbed up, Cid next. Vincent took his attention to the bleak and dismal landscape. A few more days, Cloud said, and they would go all the way down into the crater to face Sephiroth for the final battle. After Cid had gone up, Vincent went up behind, up to the Highwind.  
  
Later on, Vincent stood in his room, looking through the small window he had to look outside of the ship. Clouds rolled by, endless mountains of pillows. The crimson sun stood in the distance, sinking for it's rest beneath the horizon. Vincent began to wonder if he'd ever see the sun again after they went into the crater. Not that he really cared much, though he had grown to enjoy the warm light, rather than his cold dank casket back in the Nebelheim mansion.  
  
The door suddenly opened, not as loud as last night, but still alerting whoever and whatever was in the room that Cid had arrived. Vincent turned around, his hand unconsciously grazing over his shirt, just making sure it was there this time. Cid ignored him tonight. He pulled off his armors and loose clothing and sat down on his bunk, taking a last deep drag of his cigarette. He pulled it away, the smoke lifting from his mouth and nostrils as he dug the butt into the metallic floor.  
  
"So, you gonna answer me tonight or am I gonna be hanging from yer fist again?" Cid looked at him, a smug grin on his face.  
  
Vincent turned away. Answer or ignore? Risk saying something he didn't want to say, or risk alienating one of the few people he could claim as a friend?  
  
You're cute when you're angry.  
  
"Chaos."  
  
"Huh?" Cid asked. Apparently, he hadn't expected an answer beyond a 'leave me alone'.  
  
"The scars, they are from Chaos." Vincent said quietly, not looking at the pilot. "They do not heal with potions or spells."  
  
"Holy shit." Cid breathed. "Ya mean when ya, you know, change, it's wings do THAT?"  
  
Vincent nodded. "Correct." Silence reigned for a few minutes, before Vincent spoke again "I apologize for being testy last night."  
  
Cid laughed. "If ya expect me to apologize for dumpin' you on your ass, you're wrong." He said. "I'll say sorry for proddin' at ya, though. My damn curiosity got me." Vincent turned and looked at him from behind his silken dark locks. "Got the story from Cloud, instead," The blond continued. "So you don't hafta tell me. Pretty fucked up."  
  
For a brief moment, he saw his life as the pilot must see it, a faint smile brushing over his lips. "Yes," he said in his quiet way. "It is 'fucked up', as you so elegantly put it."  
  
"Yup." Cid said "That's me, Mr. Fuckin' elegance."  
  
Vincent couldn't suppress another smile, though it was as faint as the last. He had a fleeting mental image of Cid in an immaculate Turk suit, speaking in clipped, cultured tones.  
  
"Well, look at that." Cid said, standing. He wasn't grinning now, instead he wore an open, honest smile. "His face is capable of smiling."  
  
Vincent looked at the pilot, then away, suddenly feeling.... shy? "I'm surprised you could even see it." he said.  
  
Cid snorted. "I ain't blind, ya know." he said indignantly. "I can see you fine, even if all your hair's in the way." He flicked at a few of the strands hanging in Vincent's face. "Don't see why you keep this, anyways. Seems like a pain in the ass."  
  
Vincent frowned to himself. How could he tell Cid that he actually liked how he looked with his long hair? Simple enough, he couldn't. He froze as a calloused hand gently brushed his cheek, traveling the length of a silky raven lock. He looked at the pilot in confusion. Cid was gently running his fingers along a few strands of Vincent's hair, a slight frown settled on his face as he concentrated on the texture of the hair playing through his fingers. Vincent's mind blanked out completely. He had never seen Cid like this. He was further thrown into confusion as Cid ran his fingers lightly along his cheek, still frowning.  
  
Slowly, Cid brought his face closer to his, seeming to take more interest in his hair. Vincent could feel goose bumps rising up and down his arms. He could feel Cid's hot, ashy breath on his neck. Cid suddenly looked into Vincent eyes, the blue pools calm and serene. Vincent felt something warm on his cheeks. What was this? Blush? He hadn't felt that since... since he was a child.  
  
Just then, Cid pushed his lips against his. Vincent went ridge as a board. But after a moment, he sank into it as he found the pilot's lips warm and kind. Before Vincent would have permitted it, Cid pulled away, the same gaze in his eyes as before. Vincent gaped back, a faint flush on his cheeks. Cid stared for a moment before he turned and went to his bed. The pilot curled up and was silent.  
  
Vincent's fingers went to his lips. Was what he felt... real? He could still taste the essence of Cids cigarettes, rough and smooth at the same time.  
  
He liked it.  
  
"Highwind." he said quietly. No response. "Highwind." Louder, more demanding  
  
"Go t' sleep."  
  
Vincent didn't think, letting his finely ingrained instincts take over. He dove onto the bottom bunk, ignoring Cid's protests, and managed to pin the pilot to the bed without hitting his own head off the bunk above him. Cid stared up at him with wide, surprised sky blue eyes.  
  
"You expect me to sleep," Vincent said, his voice tinged with almost amusement. "When that was obviously unfinished?"  
  
"Unfinished?" Cid asked, his brow furrowing. "Whadaya mean, unfinished?"  
  
"I mean." Vincent said "That it was unfinished because it was ended before I could properly respond." The faint smile drifted across his lips again as he watched the confusion on Cid's face. "It needs to be finished before I can think of sleeping, Highwind." Without giving the pilot a chance to respond, he pressed his lips to Cids. The blondes eyes went wide in shock at the contact, then slipped half shut as he responded against Vincent's lips. Vincent pressed hungrily against Cid, his hands moving from his elbows to his short blond hair, pulling the blond as close as possible. He felt Cids hands sink into his hair, openly reveling in the soft black flow. Their tongues met briefly, almost shyly, before Vincent slowly pulled away. "That," he whispered. "Was a finished kiss." He rolled to the side, off the bed, then quickly pulled himself into his own bunk.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
